Play hoops, such as but not limited to the HULA HOOP type, are widely known. They are used for rolling and gyrating the hoop about the hips and other parts of the body. Such hoops are typically made from a length of plastic tubing by bending the length into a circle and joining the ends together. Such hoops have been found to be useful for exercise. Gyrating a conventional hoop about the hips requires considerable work because the needed rotational speed is quite high, thus many calories may be burned while gyrating a hoop about one's person.
A drawback of known hoops is that they are often too light to maximize caloric expenditure. Conventional hoops can be made of heavier-walled plastic tubing, but this is expensive and can make for difficulty in bending the tubing into the required circular form. Additionally, if heavier hoops are used, the mass of the hoop may cause discomfort to the user as the hoop rotates around the user.
Some known hoops allow for filling with water or other liquid to add weight to the hoop. However, there are often leakage problems with these types of hoops.
Thus, there is a need for a hoop system that addresses these and other problems associated with currently available hoops.